Why Germany Loves Pasta
by WhoKnewIWouldWrite
Summary: Just a short story with a little GerIta fluff. It used to be a chapter in another story of mine, but it didn't fit so here. The guidelines make me nervous so I'm going to mark this as T at the moment. Status changed to in-progress as a smut chapter is being written for this piece and rating will be changed when that chapter is posted.


**Updated on 7/9/17 Reason:** Improved readability through proper punctuation. Also, fixed a few minor issues in the text, mainly spelling.

 **Stuff:** I originally had this as a chapter in the middle of another fanfiction, but then I realized that this really should be a one-shot of its own. Please comment and review!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Hetalia.

It was true that the German did not often eaten carbs and certainly not in excess. After all, he knew what they could do to a body with an unbalanced diet. So even if he didn't care for them, he did eat them if only because he was slightly obsessed with having both a perfect training regime and diet. One does not get as strong as Germany through doing nothing.

It was also true that Germany had tried not just on one occasion to change Feliciano's diet. Always to fail horribly and admit defeat. So it would be natural to think that Ludwig just does not like pasta. Which was very true for a long time. That was until a certain someone changed his mind in quite the unorthodox way. The commander remembered the incident very well, it went like this...

"Doitsu! Ve~ Doitsu! Will you come over for dinner tonight?", The bubbly Italian had walked into Germany's office for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. He came in time after time to try and get the rigid German's attention, each time with some ridiculous question or request. All Ludwig wanted to do was get his work done and he felt it would have gone much faster if Feliciano would stop interrupting him so often. But then again, this happened almost every day and it more and more often left the German exhausted and confused. After all, Italy could have found other ways to spend his time, right? But he chooses to bother Ludwig.

On top of all of that Ludwig usually complied to his whims, if only because he knew it would be faster that way. "Perhaps I would if you let me finish my work in peace. It would be done if you hadn't already interrupted me so often.", the German punctuated this with a sigh.

"Ve~ but Germany it's San Valentino and I want to spend it with you!", sadness tinged his normally cheerful voice.

"What is that Italy?", asked a now completely confused German.

"It's Valentine's Day, silly Germany", Feli said as if it was self-explanatory.

Ludwig looked at his calendar and sure enough, it was right on the date, but it really shouldn't have surprised anyone. After all, the German preferred to work thru most holiday. He sighed, "Es ist bereits Valentinstag, hmm".

"So will you come over for dinner then?"

In truth, Ludwig only had two papers left before he was done and they could wait, but he would rather get them done and after that, he wanted a nice break from work to relax. Even Ludwig had a limit for how much he was willing to work. "Ja Italy, I will come over. I just have to finish these two papers."

"Ve~ Well, if that's all then we can still spend some of today together since it's only 4:00 p.m. now." Ludwig checked and sure enough, it really wasn't that late.

"Sure Italy if you want. How about I call you when I'm ready to go. Actually, Where are we going?"

"Ve~ Well, I guess that will be a surprise now won't it?", Italy turned and skipped out the door leaving a confused Ludwig in his wake.

"Sometimes I wonder about that one...", Ludwig had muttered to himself.

"I agree with you on that Bruder.", said Prussia jumping out from behind Germany's chair. He dragged Japan with him to the front of Ludwig's desk. "So meinen kleinen Bruder finally got a date. Kesesesese~"

"It is stunning isn't it?", Japan supplied. They both seemed to be radiating evil intent in a way that one would think assured Germany's doom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?", yelled Ludwig. He scrambled to his feet on instinct as Prussia and Japan started to corner him.

"We are here to help you with Italy of course. Come on Lud admit it you need some awesome help when it comes to that. And who better than one of your best friends and awesome older brother?"

"What do you mean help? He and I are friends what is there to help?", Germany was getting flustered at the whole situation before him.

"Germany-san, Italy-kun had asked you to dinner and said he wanted to spend the day with you right?"

"Well yes but..."

Japan cut him off, now on a roll. "And today is バレンタインデー, Valentine's Day, and he said that he wanted to spend it with you. Besides that, you can't say that you don't feel something for him. Both of us have seen it. The way you are more protective and gentler with him than anyone else and the way he looks at you when you are not looking. You two are in love, so let us help."

Ludwig couldn't deny that he hadn't thought about Feli, in fact, he thought about him a lot, even when he didn't want to, but he had always passed it off as concern for a friend that most certainly needed someone to look after him. Still, he had to admit that it could have been a little more than friendship, but certainly not a crush, he was not the type to have a crush and definitely not on such a bubbly and weak person like Italy. Ludwig felt he had to ask, "I am n-not in l-lo-love with F-f-feli... besides what do you mean looks at me?"

Japan and Prussia shared a look, Prussia sighed while Japan just shook his head. "Bruder you really stink at lying and apparently you are more oblivious than America."

"None of that matters right now. You will understand later, for now, let's just get you ready for your date. Prussia...?", at the end he inclined his head as to say 'after you'.

"Keseseses... I haven't gotten to do this since he was a kid."

"Prussia what are you... Let GO OF ME... ughhhh."

"Prussia-san you weren't supposed to knock him out!"

"Oh well, he will probably wake up soon." And so Prussia and Japan dragged Germany up three flights of stairs to his bedroom.

Ludwig woke up to Prussia and Japan having some sort of debate about shoes, "Oh he's awake good. I'll go make the call then."

And so, Japan was left behind to get Germany the rest of the way ready for his date and possibly plant a few ideas in his head.

"You look good. Why don't you take a look?", Japan gestured toward the bathroom so Germany could see the outfit the two had put together.

When Ludwig took a look at his reflection, the first thing he saw was that his hair had been un-gelled so that his bangs were hanging down over his face and that, instead of the suit he normally wore, he was dressed in black pants, a collared shirt, tie, red converses, and leather jacket. It made him look a lot younger and far more relaxed than usual. Everything seemed to fit together perfectly into one cohesive outfit.

"What do you think?"

"It's... very casual."

Japan chuckled a bit at that response, "That was the point, so thank you."

Ludwig turned to him, "Why.. are you helping me with... this?", he gestured around him to try and explain his confusion.

"Because you and Feli should be happy. So why don't you make sure to capture his heart tonight?"

Ludwig was starting to think that he might like Feliciano, if only a little, so he just nodded.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Feli's voice could be heard vaguely. Japan chuckled slightly, "Go get him. It's only 5:15 now so don't worry about time. Have fun"

Germany nodded and practically sprinted to the door. "Hello, Feliciano." Germany tugged slightly at the jacket, not used to the way the clothes hung around him, "Why don't we get going?"

"Ve~ Okay Doitsu. You know? You look good with your hair like that." It was statements like that that made Germany's heart beat faster and face go red. Italy just laughed and Germany nodded, then the two were on their way.

~~~ ~~~ Later~~~ ~~~

They had been out for two hours and they had one of the best times he could remember. They had taken a walk to a nice park and Italy had led Germany to a secret garden that he had found. They had also gone and had a nice cup of coffee at a small bistro for a quick snack and then had gone ice skating in a small nearly abandoned ice rink. In the end, they were both pretty worn out at all that they had managed to do in a few hours. Germany was certainly hungry by this point. Normally, he would have eaten around the time they left, but it seemed that Italy was used to eating later.

Now they were at Italy's house, where Italy had, for whatever reason, blindfolded Ludwig after leading him to the table. Now Italy was preparing a delicious dinner that he would surprise Ludwig with.

"Ve~ It's done, Ludwig!", exclaimed a very happy Italy to a German who at the moment was drinking one of Italy's wines. It was surprisingly difficult to drink while blindfolded, but he made do.

"That's good, Italy. So I can take off the blindfold now, right?"

"Ve~ No. I want to surprise you with it! So say ahh."

"That's not necessary. Italy, I am sure it won't matter if I eat it myself."

"Please Doitsu... I want it to be a surprise."

Germany sighed and figured it would be best to go along, but he could feel that he was blushing at the idea, it seemed that some part of Germany was a little intrigued at being at Italy's mercy. Perhaps the deciding factor for letting Italy have his way was that, over the course of the date, Ludwig had slowly started to think of Feli as someone closer and closer to him. "Fine. Ahhh..."

Italy giggled and fed Germany his homemade pasta that no one could resist. "Ve~ How is it?"

"It's... actually really good. This is pasta isn't it?" Ludwig was actually savoring the flavor of it. "So I can take the blindfold off now, right?", he found himself missing the sight of the bubbly brunette.

Italy seemed to think about it for a moment before replying, "Ve~ yes, it is. And no. I think I like it this way better." Italy was now giggling again.

"What are you talking about Italy? I can't eat the pasta if I can't see anything!"

"I know that silly, but I want to do it this way. It is so much more fun. Ve~", Italy seemed to be thoroughly enjoying putting the German into a situation that he was uncomfortable with.

The German sighed again and replied, "I'll let you feed me if you want to, but I still want to take off this blindfold."

"Nope, I want to do this my way", Germany could have sworn as he said his next line, "Ve~ Don't you trust me, Luddy~?"

Germany shivered as a hand caressed his face. Ludwig tried one last time to get his way, almost as if he was testing Feli's determination, "Yes, but Ita..."

But he was cut off as Italy had grabbed Ludwig's tie and kissed him. Dinner was soon forgotten as the couple left the room for a better suited one.


End file.
